


[Podfic] Window Sneak by starbeast

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Clothing, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Potentially Underaged, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek starts marking Stiles with his scent by wearing his clothes and touching all his stuff-- and worst of all, touching him. Stiles is...confused.</p><p>Fill for prompt: <i>Derek likes when Stiles is covered with his scent. So he likes to rub himself on Stiles and cuddle with him to get maximum coverage. Stiles thinks Derek is just a big, softie cuddleslut, but Derek is really marking Stiles as his territory. Bonus points if you include Derek giving Stiles some clothes of his so he'll be even more covered in his scent.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Window Sneak by starbeast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).



> **Warning:** Stiles's age is unknown here, but he is still in high school. In _my_ little world, I think of him as an 18-yr senior :D That said, nothing here happens but a kiss.
> 
> Recorded for heardtheowl's birthday. Happy Birthday, BB!!!!!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/window_sneak.mp3)

## Length:

00:17:12 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/window_sneak-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 16.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/window_sneak-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
